nmrihfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginners Guide
A beginners guide to No More Room in Hell. As typical beginners go, they almost always go for the big guns. This later proves gun hogging isn't your one way ticket to finishing your objectives. It is true that gun hogging is a widely frowned upon practice in the game, the same goes for ammunition and supplies. This guide will teach you, the newbie, to survive the oncoming waves of zombies on your first day. 'The Beginning' When you spawn in a map, there will always be random sets of weapons near you. The only problem is, your team mates want it too. So what do you do? After all, you can't expect to grab that shiny Smith & Weeson 686-6 now can you? So let the experienced players go first and grab what's left. Sometimes, your team mates can be weapon hoggers too so expect to find no weapons left for you when you let them take the weapons first. Aside from that, when you spawn in an objective map, the whole enviroment can either be linear or mind numbingly huge. There is no way this guide can explain the layouts of map to you so just stick close to your team mates. 'Maps: A Simple Explaination' Now we'll cover the basics of maps. There's objective and survival maps. Details below. Objective: These kinds of maps have a sort of mission that the players need to complete in order to escape. But beware, as the objectives change from time to time. The objectives are randomly selected from a list of obkectives available for the map. There is one small exception of course, the objective map Toxteth has only 2 possible mission lines, making the objective easy to predict. Survival: 'These maps have no sort of objective whatsoever, only requiring the players to survive for as long as they can. Stronger weapons can to found in padlocked rooms that require a welder to open. Zombies are much more deadlier in these maps because of the sheer amounts of them that the game spawns after every wave completed, allowing only the most expereinced and most efficient players to survive. Build barricades to temporarily stop the horde from entering your safe zone. It is proven that building a barricade out of a single piece of wood can be very useful, as zombies attempt to break down wooden boards, they just stand there breaking that one piece of wood, allowing the player to finish off the zombies one by one. 'Combat Finally, the part you've been waiting for has finally arrived. Fighting the zombies with melee weapons can be proven fatal, but wait right there. It depends on what you choose as a weapon that provides its usefulness. A simple fireaxe to the head can do the trick but a sledgehammer can do it better. Obviously, smaller weapons do less damage than larger and heavier ones. The fireaxe is a perfect combo. Medium damage when swung normally and heavy damage when you hold down the left mouse button and unleash it onto a zombie's head. It's advisable to find a fireaxe or maybe a sledgehammer if you prefer one hit kills for little to no stamina left to run after you're done. After securing a reliable melee weapon, it is now time to find a Colt 1911, a good powerful handgun with medium stopping power. A single headshot should pop a head if correctly aimed and with it's common occurance of ammo it makes a great starter gun. Remember, the Colt 1911 uses .45 ACP rounds. The ammo box is colored black with the words WOLF printed in bold red. In case of a sudden confrontation with a zombie press 'V' to shove them back. 'Essentials' Now that you got your weapons ready, you go hunting for zombies. Now imagine you get grabbed and that one zombie takes a bite off of you. Now imagine seeing red veins growing at the sides of screen. You got infected, and you got 2 minutes to grab some pills to temporarily halt the infection by exactly 3 minutes. As long as you have a large stash of them you'll be fine. What's that? You don't have any more? Too bad, cause you're going to die a human and come back as a runner, a fast zombie that has lower health than shamblers. Back on the topic, the basic essentials are as follows: Phalanx (Pills) A first aid kit Bandages A flashlight Once you got those you should be good to go. Oh yeah, did I tell you that there's a inventory space limit? 'Zombies' There are different kinds of zombies in the game, but obviously not enough to be considered an overly modified zombie game. There are 3 zombie types in No More Room in Hell: The Shambler: 'Your typical zombie, slow but surely trying to kill you. They have a medium amount of health and are able to withstand multiple body shots from an SMG. '''The Runner: '''Your not so common zombie.These guys randomly appear in groups of 2 or 3. They run fast but drop dead faster than a sack of potatoes. These zombies have lower health than the shambler, easily absorbing 2 body shots before dying. But despite their laughably low health, they can mess up your day if you left your guard down. '''The Burning Runner: '''If you set a shambler on fire, they can sometimes reveal their undiscovered power to run... while on fire. Yes, you read that right. They can run while on fire and they deal double damage if they happen to grab you. After about 6 seconds, the flames reach their brains and fries it like McDonalds french fries on a hot Sunday afternoon. '''The Child Zombie: '''Kids.. they're small and fast. But luckily they can't grab and bite you. (Thank Godness!) They are the most weakest zombie by far in the game. But they do deal small amounts of damage when you get close to them. To take them out you simply have to swing that good ol' melee weapon around and they'll pop like a soda can. 'Notes 1.Guns are great but what's a gun with no bullets? A death wish. 2. Stay close to your team mates! 3. Tell your team when you're infected, they might not immediately kill you and might give you some pills. 4. Always remember, if you die and you decide to chat with your still living team mates, they won't see your message. Realism at it's finest. 5. When in doubt, know your way out. Run!